Dead Weight of the World
by sarmatianwoad
Summary: What if there had been a girl in the tank that Rick hid out in while the Walkers devoured his horse? He doesn't notice her presence until she dispatches of the undead Soldier to which he had plopped next to and searched for any ammo or other weapons. She accompanies him to the alley, much to Glenn's confusion as he most certainly did not see her with the Lawmen. Ch04 Now Up!
1. 1: Welcome to Atlanta, Officer Friendly

**Author Note**: Hey guys, this is my first ever Walking Dead fanfic and I am extremely nervous but at the very same time I am beyond ecstatic to be putting it up here. I don't really know where this idea came from but it just went BANG, like a bullet to the brain... That sounded a little morbid, dinnit?

**Character**: Valentina Clare - Ex-Mortician - Ex-Nurse - Ex-Soldier

**Pairing**: OC/Daryl - hints of OC/Rick

**Rating**: T for teens, but maybe if I am comfortable enough there will eventually be M rated chapters. But I will make sure to tell you beforehand and will post that it is in fact to be rated M in the AU

**Type**: Horror/Romance/Supernatural/Humour

**Portraying Valentina**: Colbie Smulders

**Full Summary**: What if there had been a girl in the tank that Rick hid out in while the Walkers devoured his horse. He doesn't notice that he is not alone until she dispatches of the dead Soldier to which he had plopped next to as he searched through his pockets for any ammo or more weapons. She accompanies him to the alley, much to Glenn's confusions as she most certainly did not see her with the Lawman, but quickly gets over his shock in order to help them both survive Atlanta.

**Disclaimer**: Do you honestly think that if I owned Walking Dead that I wouldn't be shagging Daryl or snogging Rick or Shane right now? Yeah, that is what I thought. Peace bitches! HAPPY READING!

* * *

_Dead Weight of the World_

Chapter One: _Welcome to Atlanta, Officer Friendly_

* * *

Hiding out in a tank in the middle of a Biter infested Atlanta, Georgia is not exactly what I had in mind when looking for a safe place to lie low for a while, neither was being covered - literally - from head to toe in blood and gore from a dead-Biter's body (_it was a couple of them, actually_) but it had been necessary at the time.

It worked, too, like a creepy and disgusting charm.

The dead bastards never even knew what had hit them when they had gotten too close to my liking, and for that I was beyond grateful for thinking of it. Even if it made me think that I was a little demented and beyond nasty, I mean ew, I smelt worse than my Uncle Bert when he could no longer hold himself in.

Sure, it really was a disgusting idea but before the end of humanity as we know it I'd been a coroner so, it wasn't too much difference. The smell was, sure, but that was pretty much it with my little 'differences and similarities' game.

Man, I was bored. No, not just bored, I was tired and thirsty, too, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to leave my nice shelter. Well, almost nice, if it weren't for the dead body of a once-handsome Soldier; I wasn't sure if he was dead-dead or if he was alive-dead and I wasn't going to investigate.

I attempted running my hands through my long chocolate brown hair, but hissed in pain when my thin fingers got themselves tangled up in a knot with a gooey clump of Biter blood, making me cringe slightly in disdain, it was going to be a bitch to wash out. If I ever got the chance to have a bath or a shower again.

A girl could hope, couldn't she?

The sound of a shrill whinny and then a loud and pain-wracked wail from a horse wafted from the open hatch of the tank, and then moans - the sound of shots being made wasn't far after that. Which meant that I was probably fucked royal, my escape wouldn't be such pie this time around.

Just great, fucking great. My safe haven was most definitely not as safe as it had been moments ago. Did whatever God was in the big blue sky really hate me _that_ much? I mean, c'mon this was going a little over board.

As a pair of boot clad feet dropped in through the hole my heart began to thunder wildly in my chest, making me fear that it would just break itself out of my chest cavity and run for the hills. Was this a biter? Nah, it would have come in face first if it was. It was definitely another living, breathing and non-re-animated person, like myself.

But, my question was; was he a bad guy or was he a good guy? If he was a bad guy then I was irrevocably screwed, but luckily, I had two bullets left in my gun. If he was, in fact, a good guy then I'd at least have me some company and maybe even a bit of safety? I wasn't really one hundred percent sure, you can never be too careful anymore.

The man slammed the hatch shut before planting himself next to the dead Soldier and began to search through his pockets (_why hadn't I thought of that before_?) for any extra ammo or weapons. He never even noticed me, though I was directly across from him in the small space of the tank, but that didn't surprise me too much seeing as he didn't even notice the once still as stone Soldier began to lean towards him slowly.

Without even thinking, I lifted my blood coated hand, aimed my gun at the Biter's head and fired off a shot - startling the man as the shot echoed painfully around the enclosed space. Yeah, wasn't the best idea. I should have just use my hunting knife, but of course I had not been thinking things through, guess it was starting to become a reflex action.

For the next few moments our ears rang, our eyes clenched tightly shut and our fists rammed into our ears in an extra attempt to get the sound to cease completely. Being the first to recover from our little ordeal (_once again, my bad_!), I got a thorough look at him.

He was wearing a tan Kings County Sheriff's uniform, a gun holster, dark brown working boots, had an attractive face covered in light stubble and he looked to be fit, not overly so, but definitely enough to be noticeable. I had no idea what his eye color was, seeing as he still had his eyes squeezed tightly shut in pain.

I quickly crab walked half way, while he was doing the same - undoubtedly to get away from the corpse - and nudged him in the hip with my bloodied combat boots. They went along with my camo's and my tight black short-sleeved t-shirt with white block letters spelling out **HOOAH!** Alright?

Startled, his eyes snapped open while his hand (wrapped around his gun this time) was pointed at my head. All I gave him was my 'you're kidding, right?', look and had my hands held out in front of me in an 'I surrender' sort of way - my dirty palms facing him.

Damn, those were some blue eyes. Mama like.

"What the- were you bit?" he asked quickly, his deep voice practically demanding, but totally yum-worthy accented voice.

Oh yeah, mama really like. Oh! He wanted an answer... Well, speak damn you!

"N-not..." oh dear baby Zeus, my voice sounded scratchy and painful. And most definitely not attractive, I sounded like I hadn't talked in weeks. Well, that was close to true. "Not bit."

Head cocking to the side in confusion, he lowered his weapon (_much to my relief_) and put it back in it's rightful place, his holster, before looking back at the now totally dead Soldier, then back to rest on me once again.

"Thank you for that by the way. Name's Rick Grimes," he added with a grateful smile and a swift nod in the corpses direction. "What's yours?"

**Stop staring, moron.**

"Oh, yeah. Valentina Clare," I said quickly, my hand automatically jutting out to shake his but even quicker ended up pulling it back when I remembered I was absolutely disgusting and he was perfectly clean. "Uh, I look like death incarnate. Don't I?"

A soft chuckle came from his lips as he shook his head in disbelief, "A lil' bit, yeah. Now, what are you doing in here?" and there goes that question, I was wondering when he was going to ask me that, as well as the next question that popped out of his mouth. "And why in the hell are you covered in all this?"

I felt the tips of my ears and the back of my neck heat up, but thankfully he couldn't see it because of all the gross that was caked on my body. And in my hair.

"It was my safe haven, until someone came into Hotlanta with a horse and fired off his gun like he was freaking Wild Bill or something." I said with a quiet huff, I had momentarily forgotten that this guy had pretty much insured my demise. "And all of this keeps the Biter's at bay. You walk around covered in their filth and they barely even notice you, that is why I am covered in insides."

"That's pretty disturbing." I rolled my eyes at this, and waited while he continued. "How was I supposed to know this place would be practically flooded with those things."

"Welcome to Atlanta, Officer Friendly." I said with a sardonic smirk. "Now- ..."

A soft crackle of static caught my attention and then a filtered voice wafted through the speaker bits of a radio. "Hey, you. Dumb-ass " Rick looked at me but I quickly pointed to him with a scowl on my face. "You in the tank. You cozy in there?"

Both our heads turned towards the forward compartment of the assault vehicle, stunned at the fact that there was really someone on the radio. And they were telling us how to get out of here and to safety.

Maybe my luck really wasn't that bad after all. Thank you baby Zeus, you never fail me!

* * *

**And that would be my first chapter. Tell me what you think in a review? We've got nekked Daryl!**

**Oh and if you are confused, Valentina is completely covered in the blood and other nasties of a Walker just like what Rick had him and Glenn did in order to get passed the Mass of the Undead in, I believe, episode 2? I can't remember, I need to re-watch TWD again lol.**


	2. 2: Department Store Hustle

**Author Note**: Omg pleeease don't hate me, I'm sorry to say that I've totally forgotten that I haven't updated this yet and I posted it a month ago! Sorry, sorry BUT I am updating now so that's gotta count for something, right? Right?!

**Character**: Valentina Clare - Ex-Mortician - Ex-Nurse - Ex-Soldier

**Pairing**: OC/Daryl - _hints_ of OC/Rick

**Rating**: T for teens, but maybe if I am comfortable enough to do so, this story may eventually be M for Mature in some chapters. But I will make sure to tell you beforehand and will post that it is in fact to be rated M in the A/N.

**Type**: Horror/Romance/Supernatural/Humour

**Portraying Valentina**: Cobie Smulders

**Full Summary**: What if there had been a girl in the Tank that Rick hid out in while the hoard of Walkers devoured the borrowed horse. He doesn't notice that he is alone until she dispatches of the dead Soldier to which he had plopped next to as he searched through his pockets for ammo or more weapons. She accompanies him to the alley, much to Glenn's complete confusion as he most certainly did not see her with the Lawman, but quickly gets over his shock in order to help them survive Atlanta.

****Reply to anonymous reviewer**: It's not unrealistic if you actually read and actually understood what I was writing. But in case you missed it at the VERY beginning, I quote: "_neither was being covered - literally - from head to toe in blood and gore from a dead-Biter's body (it was a couple of them, actually) but it had been necessary at the time._" Which means, in lamens terms: "_I was covered in the smelly gore of dead people, disguising my living body scent by covering myself completely with the blood, gore and other dead unmentionables to mask my human scent. This way I smell like them which in turn makes them believe that I am one of them and wont chomp._" And in case you didn't notice in the 2nd episode, Rick and Glenn cover themselves in gore and are very able to walk amongst the Walkers without becoming dinner. At least until the rain ends up washing it away. But! Valentina has been in a Tank for an unknown amount of time but the time is short enough where she still smells like them, which is again why the Soldier didn't get a chomping on her ass... Next time, PM me or something instead of saying that this is unrealistic and I'll explain whatever you need me to or I can fix whatever I need to. But instead you decided to go anonymous instead. Backbone, darlin', it's there for a reason.

**Disclaimer**: Do you honestly think that if I owned Walking Dead that I wouldn't be shagging Daryl or snogging Rick or Shane right now? Yeah, that is what I thought. Peace Bitches! HAPPY READING!

* * *

_Dead Weight of the World_  
Chapter Two: _Department Store Hustle_

* * *

Both me and Officer Sexy were both stunned into complete silence as we stared at the crackling radio where the voice continued on.

"_Hey, you alive in there_?" asked the voice before the comm continued to crackle and wave ominously.

Momentarily shaking out of his mental fog Officer Sexy scrambled towards the Speaker, hitting his head against the top of the Tank with a loud bang and a pained grunt from deep in his belly before crawling the rest of the way and yanking the Speaker off of it's holder. His breath came out in quick puffs as I winced, feeling exactly what he did when his noggin' hit the metal seeing as I'd done it myself quite a few times. Hell, I probably dropped my I.Q. by twenty points just by the Tank making acquaintances with my head multiple times alone.

"Hello, hello?" he said quickly, his voice frantic as he pressed the button and then released.

I waited with baited breath at what would happen next. Would the mysterious voice tell us how screwed we were, would it laugh and call us dumb-asses... or at least Rick a dumb-ass (_again_) since I didn't do anything wrong, it's all his fault. Swear! Or would they help us? I had no clue but I was anxious to find out no matter what.

I'm just an optimist like that I guess. Go figure!

"_Ah, there you are. You had me wondering_," replied the voice with a reassured sigh.

"Where are you? Outside?"

"No, he's in here. With us but he's invisible and I call him Henry!" I whisper-hissed at him with a soft snort that got me a small glare in return. "What?! It was a dumb question, course he's outside!" I added with a shrug as I got another scowl before he went back to the Speaker again.

Geeze, panties in a bunch much?!

I promptly ignored the rest of their little conversation and settled my attention on my boot that had a very suspicious smudge on it. Oh... wait, that's a piece of brain goo. Making a slight noise of disgust I tuned back into what was going on, the next words piqued my interest very much.

"_... I'd say, make a run for it._" said the voice on the radio that I had now decided I really did want to call Henry.

"That's it? Make a run for it?" asked Cranky Pants in astounded confusion and a hint of disbelief.

I tuned out again after that, their voices just bits of background noise as I started picking at dry bits of Biter off of my once pristine boots with a sneer. At least it was my boots and not my good clothes... Oh, I forgot that I was actually head to toe covered in entrails, gore and bits of brain and other things I didn't really want to think of in that moment.

Receiving a jab in my shoulder I whipped my head around to look at Officer Cranky, which I now decided to deem him, who was looking at me with intent. Raising my brows I began to wonder just what the hell I missed... See, this is what my teachers kept on telling me about in High School, I tuned all the good things out.

At least I haven't changed completely. That's a start and a relief, especially in the way that the world was now. I was going to need to keep as much of myself as humanly possible if I wanted to survive without making a rookie mistake and, oh, I dunno... Getting my dumb tush gnawed on by a Walking corpse as it dripped nasty greenish colored saliva-slime all over me.

"What?"

"We're going. Now." he said quickly before taking multiple deep breaths in attempt to calm himself and nabbed the small shovel that was resting on hooks above my head.

As he opened the top hatch I was completely dumbfounded at just what in the Sam Hell he was thinking of doing, but I didn't have much time to get my brain caught up with the rest of the world, time to get out of La-La Land... Even if they have candy.

The next few minutes was pretty much a blur as we ran from the Tank with Biters trailing behind us, beside us and coming from in front of us too! I was going to ask what was going on but I was a little distracted by him shooting while I covered my ears and ducked my head out of instinct. What kind of instinct, I don't rightly know but he was the one with the gun and I was just following him.

Hey! He technically got me in this mess in the first place! Don't judge me. _Judgy_.

"Woah! Not dead!" Hey! I recognized that voice. It's Henry! My buddy, my pal, my mysterious voice buddy from the Tank!

His eyes wildly landed on me and for a moment I could see he was getting ready to yell at Rick to look out but I waved wildly before yelling, "Hey! Let's get moving! I'm not in the mood to have my booty _salivated_ on. I've grown attached, as you can imagine!"

Yeeeah, that seemed to do the trick as we continued to run with me between Rick and Henry while Rick continued to fire at the Dead Bastards that continued to come our way faster than Steve Prefontaine himself.

* * *

Looking down at the mass of undead bodies attempting to climb up the ladder to get their next meal - which unfortunately me, Rick and Henry - was a little awe inspiring. Don't ask. I don't know where I come up with this shit, must be a gift!

"Nice moves there Clint Eastwood." said our rescuer, his breath coming out in slight puffs that seemed to match with mine and Rick's perfectly. He quickly turned back to me with confusion on his face but continued to talk to Rick, "You the new Sheriff? Come riding in to clean up the town? And what's with the Grime Queen over here?"

My eyes snapped back to Henry at his question and opened my mouth to respond but Officer Cranky beat me to it. Rude.

"It wasn't my intention," he said after a moment, his breath still coming out in puffy pants before his eyes flicked to me and then back again. "I found her in the Tank when I jumped in, she's clean... Figuratively." as he added the sarcastic final quip my eyes rolled while I scoffed.

Ha ha. I thought I was the one with the sense of humour.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Ye-haw! You're still a dumb-ass." now at this I couldn't help but snicker at, which of course resulted in a glare from Officer Cranky. Yeah, he's not getting rid of that one, that's for damn sure.

Er, well, I might change my mind, I tend to do that. Can't help it, it's quirky!

"Rick, thanks." he said once his glare dissipated and held out his hand towards Henry who looked at it for a moment before putting his own hand into the offered one.

"Glenn." Awh, guess I should call him that then.. Ruin all my fun why don't you. "Your welcome." ha! Kismet, right there!

Looking to me with expectant eyes, I once again removed my focus from Biter-Watching to Glenn (cough -Henry!- cough) and gave a nod of my head, "Valentina."

Nodding back, he let the smallest of smiles turn at the corner of his lips before he turned his gaze down to the Biters, his eyes quickly flashing with alarm. "Oh, no." He quickly turned to the continuation of yellow ladder and looked up, before turning back towards us. "Bright side? It'll be the fall that kills us."

I looked up, against my better judgement might I add, and my eyes widened as panic began to course through my veins, making my blood run cold and my throat feel as if it were closing up from accidentally eating a Peanut while being deathly allergic. "Uh, no. No, no, no. No way in hell."

"What?"

I turned to Rick, and shook my head with enough force that if I hadn't put my hand on his shoulder I would've toppled myself over the yellow bars and down into the sea of Biters below. "I-I can't."

"We don't have all day! We need to go now unless you want to become dinner." said Glenn before shrugging, "It's now or never."

"Don't look down, I'll be right behind you." added Rick, his hand getting ready to go to my shoulder in an attempt at comfort before remembering that I was covered in gross stuff and instead gave me as much of a reassuring smile as he could.

I'm not happy but of course, I climb after Glenn anyways, all while hoping and praying to Budha or Zeus or freakin' Persephone herself that I don't fall after going through all the damn trouble to avoid becoming chow.

* * *

**Ta-Da! Chapter Dos! I'm not too happy about this chapter but then again it is currently 4:22a while I am writing this so I think that contributes to that crap factor!**

**Here's the deal though, I will post the next chapter before 8:30p tomorrow if this get's 2 reviews before 4p. I'll upload even faster if I get 5 before 2p (If I'm up, if not I'll do it AS SOON as I get up.)**

**Deal?**


	3. 3: Knocking With Rocks

**Author Note**: Well, just like I had said that I would if I got 2 reviews before 5p, I give you the next chapter before 8:30p.

**Character**: Valentina Clare - Ex-Mortician - Ex-Nurse - Ex-Soldier

**Pairing**: OC/Daryl - _hints_ of OC/Rick

**Rating**: T for teens, but maybe if I am comfortable enough to do so, this story may eventually be M for Mature in some chapters. But I will make sure to tell you beforehand and will post that it is in fact to be rated M in the A/N.

**Type**: Horror/Romance/Supernatural/Humour

**Portraying Valentina**: Cobie Smulders

**Full Summary**: What if there had been a girl in the Tank that Rick hid out in while the hoard of Walkers devoured the borrowed horse. He doesn't notice that he is alone until she dispatches of the dead Soldier to which he had plopped next to as he searched through his pockets for ammo or more weapons. She accompanies him to the alley, much to Glenn's complete confusion as he most certainly did not see her with the Lawman, but quickly gets over his shock in order to help them survive Atlanta.

**Disclaimer**: Do you honestly think that if I owned Walking Dead that I wouldn't be shagging Daryl or snogging Rick or Shane right now? Yeah, that is what I thought. Peace Bitches! HAPPY READING!

* * *

_Dead Weight of the World_  
Chapter Two: _Knocking With Rocks  
_

* * *

Half way up and I haven't looked down even once, that's a pretty nice record cause usually I look about twenty times before even getting close to half way up when I'm climbing super high things. Sure, this isn't the first time but still I'm beyond freaked out and just want my feet on the ground. Then again, if I was down there right now I'd be Biter Chow and that's not good for me, sorry.

Of course, as I'm thinking this I can't stop my head from turning and my eyes from drifting down to the mass of rotting corpses still attempting to reach us, sure, there aren't as many as there had been but it was still a sight. Not to mention the whole higher than shit thing. My muscles involuntarily clench and my breathing picks up as well as my heart beat and I just can't move.

"Oh my Zeus. I can't." I say miserably, my eyes now starting to water but I so totally don't dare whipping my eyes in fear of not being able to hold on.

Rick and Glenn both stop and look at me questioningly and all I can do is shake my head and clench the bars tighter to the point where I don't even think that I can really hold on any longer but I am so not letting go. Now way in hell. I am not on the menu, nope!

"What's the hold up?!" hollered Glenn as he was way closer to the top than me and Rick were, but that was technically my fault because I'm so frozen. Yep, I'm an Ice Sculpture now, look how pretty I am!

"I looked down!"

"C'mon it's not much farther, think of it this way. The sooner we can get up there, the sooner we can get back down and away from all of those people." said Rick calmly, of course I could tell he was using his Cop voice but still, it was helping.

Damn he's good. Be still my beating heart.

* * *

Well, the climb didn't take much longer after that and now we were walking back out of the building attached to the yellow ladder and were now walking above the dead people and completely out of harms way. Well, for the moment, it never lasted. Oh well, that's what happens when the world has gone to hell and doesn't look as if it is coming back any time soon.

I have to admit, I felt pretty damn good about myself after getting to the top. After my little freeze I sucked it up and didn't have another one which is pretty much a major accomplishment for me, no joke.

"You the one that barricaded the Alley?"

Glenn looked back at us for a moment before answering as he hopped over a small bit of building, "Somebody did, I guess when the city became overrun was thinking," again I tuned out the next few words as Rick held out his hand to help me over the concrete which I took with a thankful smile and followed them until we stopped at a little door on the ceiling that opened up to another ladder leading down into the building.

"... Guess I'm an even bigger dumb-ass than you." cue unimpressive snort here that thankfully didn't get a glare this time. Ha! Take it Officer.

I've always wanted to say that.

"Will you be able to go down?" he asked with a small smile, oh ha! Thanks, jerk.

"Piece of Pie, or cake. Whichever it is you prefer but I like Pie. Ooh cherry pie sounds amazing!" I reply with a small groan that reverberated throughout the small shaft and inevitably making me blush slightly at the sound of it. It sounded _so_ embarrassing.

Jumping down at the end of the ladder I let out a soft breath before following Glenn through the building quickly with Rick trailing behind us watching for any movement like Glenn was doing while me, well I just followed.

"I'm back! And I've got some guests plus four Geeks in the Alleyway." he said in a breathy voice as we descended the stairs leading to what I assumed was a Department store.

And what would you know, I was right! Go Valentina, it's your birthday.

No, not really.

I barely had enough time to calm my breathing as two men in black Umpire masks and little rubber Umpire vests as well as wielding two very impressive looking wooden bats while they beat the two Biters' heads in. I attempted, and failed, to ignore the sickening squelching, crunching and grunting noises as we ran passed them and into the opened door.

"You son of a bitch!" said a woman's slightly shaky voice before pushing Rick and pointing a freaking gun in his face. "I outta kill you."

Well, at least it's not me who has the gun in their face, although I'm not a fan of pointing a gun at someone who didn't necessarily try to get you killed. Then again, I was kind of curious as to how he didn't know that something like that would so not be a good thing. He could've used that shovel but no he had to pop off his gun left and right.

We could've taken them on with a shovel, er, Rick could've taken them on with a shovel while I was running behind him and for all intents and purposes being a bit of a pansy ass. Can't help it, I've only ever had to deal with one or two of the dead bastards.

"Just chill out Andrea, back off."

"Ease up." added a pretty black woman, her voice soft but still slightly panicked.

Can you blame her?

No? I didn't think so.

"Ease up? You're kidding me right, we're dead because of this stupid asshole." Blondie persisted, the gun still pointing at Rick's surprised and I can see a little fear as well, eyes.

"Andrea, I said back. the hell. off," he paused and waited, the only sounds coming from the two men while they took off their gear and this Andrea chick's heavy breathing. "Or pull the trigger."

Yeah! Wait, what? No don't pull the trigger. Don't do it!

* * *

She didn't do it, much to mine and of course Rick's relief. But, she was right, it was kind of his fault. And I guess that it was sort of mine too seeing as I was with him and I didn't really speak up about the whole 'Don't shoot, it draws them in' thing. My bad but I was a little distracted with the unbearable amount of Biters that were closing in on us.

Forgive me for having a one-track mind in that situation but I wanna live dammit!

And now we were being pushed into further into the Department store where there were a ton of those sons-a-bitches clawing and pounding at the glass with fervor just to get to what they assumed would end up being their next meal. Nuh-uh, you are so not getting us that easily. HA!

My eyes were glued to them as one pushed it's way to the front with a jagged rock clutched in his dead hands and slowly but impressively bringing it down hard on the semi-thick glass. Then I was being pulled back from the glass by I don't even know who because I'm not taking my eyes off of them, I can't help it.

There was talking, which I tuned at yet again but I do hear something about a Helicopter from Rick, and then he asked about the Refugee Center which definitely caught my attention.

"You're kidding right?" I ask while the same woman who tried to get Andrea to take her gun out of Rick's face said (with heavy sarcasm might I add), "Yeah, the Refugee Center. They got biscuits waiting in the oven for us."

Ha, that was sassy. I think that I am totally going to like her. Everyone else, I wasn't too sure of yet but I didn't have any bad feelings which is always a good sign. I can be pretty good at reading people when I want to.

It's a gift. What can I say?

"No signal." replies T-Dog before looking up as if having an epiphany, "Maybe the roof."

That sounds hopeful, but before I can comment out of nowhere there's loud gunfire and I cannot help but wonder just who the hell is dumb enough to keep shooting when there were countless amounts of flesh-eating dead people.

"Oh no. Is that Dixon?" groaned Andrea as we all looked up to the ceiling, as if we were going to be able to see the jackass like a skylight.

Dixon? Whose Dixon? Welp, looks as if we may find out.

_Dun dun duuun!_ I thought ominously while trying my hardest not to make myself laugh at the thought. It was harder than you'd think.

* * *

**Ta-Da! Chapter Tres! Not sure if I'm very happy with this one either but I'm trying to get through this I guess. Next chapter we'll me Merle and I have a bit of a surprise for you when they do.**

**I know that there isn't much dialogue from Valentina and it's pretty much what we heard in the Episode but I'll be adding more dialogue for her later, like I said I'm just trying to get through the slow bits.**

**I'll make another deal with ya'll. If I get a total of 3 replies before this time tomorrow I will post another chapter. We got a deal?**


	4. 4: Fist Fights and Words Exchanged

**Author Note**: Ugh terribly sorry that it has been to fucking long since I have posted a new chapter for this story. I don't really have much of an excuse other than I didn't have internet for a while and the only reason I'm updating now is because I'm at the library and its hot as hell outside so walking over here from my home is not really much of an option so yeah. Updates are going to be slightly scarce.

Thought I'd give you a bit of a longer chappy to make up for it? Dunno if it worked but oh well here ya go my lovelies. And excuse me for the shit that is this chapter - as well as the rest of the chapters. I usually can write better than this :/

**Character**: Valentina Clare - Ex-Mortician - Ex-Nurse - Ex-Soldier

**Pairing**: Daryl Dixon - Valentina Clare [oc] - with hints of Rick Grimes - Valentina Clare [oc]

**Rating**: T for teens, but maybe if I am comfortable enough there will eventually be M rated chapters. But I will make sure to inform you beforehand and will post that it is in fact to be rated M in the AU

**Type**: Horror/Romance/Supernatural/Humour

**Portraying Valentina**: Colbie Smulders

**Full Summary**: What if there had been a girl in the tank that Rick hid out in while the Walkers devoured his horse. He doesn't notice that he is not alone until she dispatches of the dead Soldier to which he had plopped next to as he searched through his pockets for any ammo or more weapons. She accompanies him to the alley, much to Glenn's confusions as he most certainly did not see her with the Lawman, but quickly gets over his shock in order to help them both survive Atlanta.

**Disclaimer**: Do you honestly think that if I owned Walking Dead that I wouldn't be shagging Daryl or snogging Rick or Shane right now? Yeah, that is what I thought. Peace bitches! HAPPY READING!

* * *

_The Dead Weight of the World_

Chapter Four:

_Fist Fights and Words Exchanged_

* * *

Everyone turned around faster than I could have even thought possible while they were nearly frozen in fear only moments ago because of those undead bastards pounding on the thick glass as if their lives depended on it. Ha, lives, I crack myself up. _They have no lives, stupid_, said my inner self, causing me to roll my eyes at absolutely nothing in particular.

"What is that maniac doing?" asked the woman whose name I still have yet to find out, I would have to remind myself to actually listen so that I would know if she had actually introduced herself yet or not or just buck up and ask her her name while introducing myself seeing as nobody really seemed to notice I was there.

How, I don't even know. Its not that easy to not notice the girl dressed in army garb and covered from head to toe in nasty insides, I smelled like death for crying out loud, well, okay maybe I didn't smell as bad as I had not too long ago. The smell doesn't usually stick around all that long if you weren't really one of those dead sons of bitches out there just waiting to rip into each and every one of us.

Everyone began to run through the back, my eyes widening once I took in the fact that we had so many flights of stairs that we were going to have to run up to get to wherever the stupid mother fucker was who kept on shooting when we already had enough Biters out there waiting to be able to get their hands on their next meal. With a loud sigh I followed everyone up, my breath coming out in pants once we finally managed to burst through a slightly heavy metal door that croaked loud enough to make my ears ring for a good fifteen minutes straight.

A man with a rifle against his cheek stood on top of the ledge of the building, he looked to be your regular trailor trash, he most definitely looked like he was going to be an absolute handful. Yaaay.

Everyone started yelling at the bumbling baboon to stop his firing and waisting the few bullets that they did have in their possession, they would most definitely be needing those round later but it seemed that the man didn't give two shits as he popped off a few more rounds before turning to us with a proud smile on his face.

"Huh? Hey! You oughtta be more polite to a man with a gun!" he shouted while literally swinging the nozel of the gun in our direction, causing me to wince in anticipation. I didn't know if he was going to try and shoot at us to get the others to quit hounding him or if he would actually show self control and not try murdering any one of us.

"Man, you are waisting bullets we ain't even got man," yelled T-dog as the man I now know is this 'Dixon' guy who had jumped off of the ledge and was now walking towards T menacingly, he definitely had a vendetta and I was not in the mood to be witness to whatever the hell it was, there were way more important things in that moment, "And you're bringing even more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill."

I shook my head as I took the few steps left to stand on the left side of Rick with Glenn on his right, both men as well as the other two woman in the group were watching the interaction with baited breath. None of us knew what was going to happen next, although, I can give a bit of a guess as to what it might be, only one thing it could turn to had flashed through my mind and I was ready, ready to attempt to stop it if I needed to. Then again, what could I do if it became a fist fight, join in? Yeah, I would most definitely get my own ass handed to me seeing as I wasn't as strong as either man.

"Should we do something?" I whispered to Glenn, my body maneuvering behind Rick so that I could actually look at the kid while I addressed him, only seemed to be polite in my eyes and there wasn't really much of that going around from what I had been witnessing between any and all interactions that partook around me, even if I didn't pay attention to what was being said most of the time.

Words like taco bender, other racial slurs and wears passed around between the two before T-Dog swung at Mr Hillbilly but was deflected and then started to get absolutely pounded on. Everyone burst into action, throwing around pleas and other words to try and get the man to let up on the other, Rick being the first to try and intervine but was sucker punched by Merle before he could really do anything to actually help T-Dog. Then Morales attempted to get him off but got himself a bit of a wallop, I even attempted to help but I also received a swift whack to my face, causing me to stagger back and clutch at my nose in astonishment.

Motherfucker really hit me, I couldn't believe that the bastard hit me!

"Oh fuck no," I growled before removing my hands from my face and whiping the blood on my already nasty pants as I walked - more like marched - in determination towards the two who were now no longer in a fist match but now there was a gun in T-Dogs face and Merle spit on him before rubbing it into his shirt and shoving him away from him while the others, sans Rick and myself, rushed to help T-Dog. Andrea going so far as to get a bandana and dab at the bleeding contusions with it, Jaqui held his head on her lap and Glenn stood behind them with a worried look on his face while Morales was doubled over, clutching his abdomen where Merle had struck him.

The only ones of the group that didn't seem to have been smacked were Andrea, Jaqui and Glenn and boy were the lucky, son of a bitch had a mean right hook, I'd give him that much but other than that the bastard was shit, no good. I didn't like him one bit. With a soft growl I tapped him on the shoulder, my body tensing in anticipation of a recoil lest he take a swing at my shnoz again but he didn't, instead he turned slightly with the gun swinging but before he could do anything I reared back my fist and gave him all I had - completely missing the words that he had uttered before doing so.

He all but flew to the ground where Rick all but tackled him to the foundation and pulled his arm up to fasten his cop issued cuffs roughly around his wrist and then around a sturdy looking bit of the air conditioning pipe that portruded enough to make this possible. He leaned in close to the now bleeding hillbilly mother fucker and began to pull at the lapels of his dirty shirt and vest, hauling him up into a sitting position so as to look into the obviously drugged out mans eyes.

"Who the hell are you, man?!" yelled Dixon, his voice a distant grunt. His voice sure did carry, it was a wonder that his voice alone didn't attracted those damned biters that had cornered us in the Department Store without sight of much escape.

Rick paused for a moment before looking over his shoulder where I stood, cradling my abused knuckles to my chest, a fraction of a smirk playing on the handsome cops face before turning back around and giving Merle his answer - which in turn made me smile proudly, "Officer Friendly."

There were more words shared between the two, Merle continuing to be a complete dick, but Rick was having none of that as he cocked the handgun Merle had recently had possession of and pressed it to the mans head, I let out a small snort as I leaned to the side slightly, attempting to get some semblance of either man's attention as I spoke - my words tinged in satisfaction that the tables had turned, "Ought to be nice to a man with a gun. Only common sense."

Merle sneered over at me, to which I replied to with a sickly sweet smile, no doubt looking creepy as hell seeing as when I did that, it turned out severely creepy plus the fact that I still looked gruesome as all hell probably added to that effect. It was a happy thought buzzing its way throughout my head. It made me want to erupt into a fit of insane sounding giggles, much to that of the Jokers in the cartoon television show and movies.

"He wouldn't," replied Merle with a chuckle, thinking that he was going to win the little bout, "He's a cop."

With Rick's next words, however, my smile dropped completely and all I could do was let out a sigh, "Of course, mother fucker is married. Way to go, Clare, go and start having the hots for a married man with a kid." I muttered to myself so as not to let anyone else hear and thankfully, it seemed that no-one had and that only made me sigh again but this time it was one of relief instead of one of defeat.

I watched, along with the others, while Rick began to pat down Merle's pockets, to find what I couldn't be sure on but he didn't find a thing but then again, he didn't look through his vest pockets which was interesting seeing as Rick was a cop so he should have done so. Perhaps he just didn't think on it? Not in the heat of the moment. So of course, I was gonna give him a helping hand.

I lurched forward, getting a weird look from Rick that went ignored on my part seeing as I was determined as fuck in the act of searching through the remaining pockets that Merle possessed and was rewarded with a small plastic tubing clanking against my one long nail and pulled it out with a triumphant look at each man before handing it off to Officer Friendly - whom seemed surprised that he didn't really take care of those pockets, he took it from me with a small nod and tilted Merle's head up with one of his knuckles to look at the man's nose.

"Got some on your nose there," he said with a bemused look and flicked him on the nose which I had to admit was highly comical but I decided now was probably not a good time for me to start cackling like a crazy person. There is a time and there is a place and this sure as hell was not it.

After some more time up on the roof, talking about things that I really wasn't paying too much attention to, again, we found ourselves - sans T-Dog and Merle standing around a large opening that was dark as hell and deeper than I would have really liked but thankfully, I wasn't one of the ones who had to go down - that task fell to Morales and Glenn. Meanwhile Jaqui stayed standing above the hole as a look out for the two men and me, Andrea and Rick were standing in the Dept Store, watching as the biters continued their assault on the doors.

How in the hell they were actually smart enough to use fucking rocks was beyond me, but then again, the bastards hadn't really been dead all that long so it seemed like it would quite possibly be normal? I don't know, I'm not knower of all things Apocolypse and I was going to keep it that way, I didn't need to go around doing experiments on the dead bastards. I'd leave that to the crazy people that were still around to do so.

While Andrea and Rick were looking at a piece of jewelry and talking amongst themselves, I went to work looking at all the clothes that were around us in search of something for me to wear, I was getting pretty damned tired of the rotten smelling clothes that I was currently in. Now that I wasn't really amongst the biters and all that, I really didn't see the need of me wearing their filth all damned day. Most of the clothes were way too ghastly for me to really want to put them on my body.

I know, I know, most people would say that beggars cannot be choosers but sue me, I was a beggar and I sure as fuck was a chooser - the bright colors and vivid designs really were not my forte so I wasn't about to sport them for however long I was going to need to do so and in case I was going to fall prey to the biters, I wasn't going to live out my unknown duration of being one of them in one of the insane articals of clothing. No thank you.

I made sure to look at the two once more as I had finally found something that was not too revolting and wanted ot make sure that they were not looking so I could have some form of privacy, though of course luck wasn't really on my side very often because when I had removed my grimy shirt, the first set of doors were damn near broken to shards thus allerting my two companions to them and of course me as well. The two of them looked at me strangely but the looks faultered slightly when the actually took notice of the predicament I was now in because of those bastards.

I rolled my eyes and huffed before shrugging and pulling off my pants, showing the two of them even more skin which also showed the two of them any markings I had on my body not still covered by black fabric that was my undergarments but before either of them could comment on anything they saw the first door finally broke and with the noise and impending doom awaiting us came the rest of our little group. The three of them took in my nearly naked frame, Glenn blushing a very deep shade of scarlet before turning his attention towards what lay ahead of us, attemting to break our finally blockade against the hungry dead.

I quickly threw on the dark grey long sleeved hoodie-t and pair of checkered shorts and picked up my weapon - given to me by one of the others as they had just one left to spare, just my luck - and finally grabbed a duffle bad that I had made sure to grab before looking at all the clothes in the store, throwing in my nasty clothing and grabbing as many of the darker coloured shirts like the one I was currently wearing, not giving a damn that they were now going to need washed somehow. I honestly didn't care about that at the moment, I just needed some clothes seeing as the ones I had worn previous had been my only pair. I kept the boots cause I just couldn't give them up - I loved combat boots.

We all gathered, more words were spared between the lot but my mind was currently on those monsters separated by just one piece of glass that would undoubtedly shatter soon, I wasn't really in the mood for much else to take up my attention, didn't want to give them the satisfaction of it all.

"We need to find a way out, soon." said one voice that finally broke through the thoughts plaguing my mind. I didn't know to whom it belonged but it got through nonetheless and I nodded, agreeing with the mystery voice.

* * *

**Ta-da! Finally this new chapter is done and posted. Ya'll know the drill, if I get 3 reviews before 5p tomorrow (it is now 430p) I will post the next chapter. I do happen to have the next two chapters already written but after that I don't have anything down as of yet but I'm working on as many of the next chapters as I possibly can get. Woots.**


	5. 5: Diversions and a Man Left Behind

**Author Note**: As promised - per usual - here is my next update since I got my requested amount of reviews before posting a new chapter. Figured you guys could use the semi-bonus of my updating close together rather than months upon months apart. Yaaay. Anywho, on with the show!

**Character**: Valentina Clare - Ex-Mortician - Ex-Nurse - Ex-Soldier

**Pairing**: Daryl Dixon - Valentina Clare [oc] - with hints of Rick Grimes - Valentina Clare [oc]

**Rating**: T for teens, but maybe if I am comfortable enough there will eventually be M rated chapters. But I will make sure to inform you beforehand and will post that it is in fact to be rated M in the AU

**Type**: Horror/Romance/Supernatural/Humour

**Portraying Valentina**: Colbie Smulders

**Full Summary**: What if there had been a girl in the tank that Rick hid out in while the Walkers devoured his horse. He doesn't notice that he is not alone until she dispatches of the dead Soldier to which he had plopped next to as he searched through his pockets for any ammo or more weapons. She accompanies him to the alley, much to Glenn's confusions as he most certainly did not see her with the Lawman, but quickly gets over his shock in order to help them both survive Atlanta.

**Disclaimer**: Do you honestly think that if I owned Walking Dead that I wouldn't be shagging Daryl or snogging Rick or Shane right now? Yeah, that is what I thought. Peace bitches! HAPPY READING!

* * *

_The Dead Weight of the World_

Chapter Five:

_Diversions and a Man Left Behind_

* * *

We were back up on the roof in a matter of minutes, binoculars were clutched in Rick's hands as he surveyed the small construction sight below, his eyes wandering around and looking at a way to get us all out safe and sound and very much alive. It only took minutes before I saw him still the binoculars and then pulled them away from his face and began to hand them off to Morales, all the while speaking to us about how they always had the keys on hand for the trucks that were in their usage. That would aid us on our endeavor to finally leave the Department Store before we all became just another snack for the dead mother fuckers to chomp down on, like so many others before us.

Morales looked for himself for mere moments before turning his gaze towards the Biters below, wandering aimlessly on the road and sidewalks, their movements lagging without the prospect of a new meal for them, "You'll never make it past the walkers," he said with a resounding sigh. It seemed as though the plan would fall through before it had even been thought out fully and that was such a shame. I wanted off of this roof and in the safety of a car that was on its way to even better safety and some semblance of civilization, even if it wasn't exactly what would be considered ideal in the old world but in the world that we now found ourselves in, that was a different story altogether.

"You got me, us, out of that tank," said Rick looking over at Glenn in address to his words but Glenn merely shook his head and gave an answer back. That had only worked out because of the horse that he had unknowingly provided for the slaughter - compliments of the reanimated dead congregating below at an alarming level. Now we had to provide a different kind of distraction and immediately the idea of what we could do popped into my head and before I knew it, it seemed that the same idea had popped into Rick's as well. After all, he had been the very first to bare witness to my state in the tank and thankfully, I wasn't as rank as I had been before but he knew, I don't know how precisely, but he knew that the only reason for that was because of the blood and guts that I had damn near drenched myself in in order to evade becoming a meal.

"Can we distract them again?" I asked with a meek smile sent the young Asian man's way. There just had to be a way to get us all out of this mess, just had to be otherwise what hope would we have left? None, that's what hope.

"Right. Listen to him. He's onto something," put in Merle, his two-sence wasn't really sought for but he was still going ot give it even if we didn't really want him to. The thought wasn't appreciated in the slightest but he continued on. "A diversion, like on 'Hogan's Heroes'." Oh, well, at least I liked that show but still! Nobody cares Druggie Dixon. Hehe. I liked that, I was going to be calling him that from now on, it suited him to absolute perfection.

"Oh shush it, Druggie Dixon, nobody needs your input," I snarked with a huff, earning myself a glare from the Redneck and a gathering of chuckles from the rest - though it was a dry chuckle from each and every one of them not that I could actually blame them for this, we were in quite the predicament and it wasn't time for jokes of any sort. "Though, good show, dude." Now this got a few strange looks from everyone, including Merle but his turned into a leering smile and that just gave me the shivers.

"So their drawn by sound right?" asked Rick, his gaze sweeping over each one of us for confirmation, which he got from Glenn, drawing all attention from the former Sherrifs Deputy to him in a matter of seconds.

"Right, like dogs. They hear a sound, they come."

"What else?" wondered Rick, briefly getting attention back on him before it was drawn away again by the sound of Morales' voice giving the question another in answer.

"Aside from the hear you? They see you, smell you," he said calmly, while looking down at the ground before looking back up again, the unease was very evident on his face before continueing on with what he was saying - which we all kind of knew but it still needed to be reiterated. "and if they catch you, they eat you."

A few more words were spared to one another, Rick didn't seem to know about the whole smell thing which was really quite strange, of course they could tell us by our smell seeing as we didn't exactly smell like them, dead and rotting from the inside out or the outside in, didn't really know which tense was the correct one so I just assumed for both, it was easier that way. At least to me it was easier, though to someone else it might have been even more confusing but I digress.

"I've got an idea." he said simply, his gaze wavering from me to sweep over the others in our group, before returning to me with a soft smile on his face. I was his inspiration, this was flattering to say the least. No, no Clare, don't think like that and don't be all gooey the man is married ya fool. I thought to myself, my inner mind rolling its eyes at me as it shook its head and walked away in mild annoyance at my constant inner swooning of the handsom officer. I couldn't help it! Would you be able to? Huh, HUH?!

We found ourselves back down in the Department store, Rick was gatherine rubber gloves while Morales and I grabbed janitor suits for us all to be wearing for when we committed the act of splicing up a full dead biter for our distraction to actually work because without it the two who were going out there would practically be sitting ducks for the biters still mobile to feast on their bodies and that just wasn't an option at all. The two of us, Morales and I, tossed each of the members of our group a suit while Rick did the same for the gloves, once they were all distributed to the each of us, we put everything on and went for the door. Rick and Morales were the two lucky sods who had to go into the alleyway and abduct one of the bodies that had been dispatched of when we had arrived with Glenn some hours ago now.

The two men dragged the corpse inside and lay him on the concrete before Rick took a few staggering breaths and brought the crowbar I didn't really notice until now on the glass of an emergency hatchet and pulling it from the box once the glass was thoroughly broken and pulled a visor attached to a thin plate of plastic over his face. The sight of him in this strange sort of suit, preparing to chop up the remains of the man before us was daunting but when he lifted the hatched and prepared to impale the body he skidded to a halt before throwing the visor and hatchet to the floor and dug through the mans pockets. I was curious as to what he was doing until he pulled out the mans wallet and began to go through it, pulling out a license and reading out some information on him as well as telling us all how much he had in his wallet when he died and about a picture of some 'pretty girl'. The fact that this man was an Organ Donor was kind of strange but funny in the same moment.

As he began to chop away at the body, everyone grunted and shied away from the scene, everyones breathing became laboured thanks to the smell that was now emitting from it, it was god aweful but he continued on, much to the dismay of the others, I was kind of interested in what was happening and while I did cringe along with the others my gaze never wavered from the sight that was Rick hacking and guts all but oozing from the lacerations he assaulted it with. It wasn't too long before he handed off both the hatchet and visor to Morales for him to start on the assault in order to give him a bit of a break from it.

The sounds and smells that echoed throughout the room as we plunged out hands into the mess of the man and began to coat both Rick and Glenn with the innards, the smell was the worst of it and the sounds just eventually faded into the background as Glenn groaned pitifully at being coated nearly head to toe with the funky bits of flesh and gore, he was doing a pretty good job at not hurling until T-Dog decided that it was a good idea to mutter about dead puppies and kittens when Rick tried getting the youngest of the group to think of something other than what we were currently doing. That was when Glenn decided it was time for him to hurl, the sound was decided worse than the sounds of squelching, at least in my opinion.

Before too long they were both efficiently covered with the sick, both men grimaced at the rest of the group. The two of them were quite the sight, both men covered with innards and we'd even gone as far as to string body parts around their shoulders as well as intestines. I'd never gone that far when I'd covered myself in rotting bits of meat and ichor but then again, I hadn't really ever had to do what they were now setting out to do, there hadn't ever been as many of those dead fuckers as there was now, thankfully.

It hadn't taken long for that final barrier of glass to break as the group of us - sans T-Dog, at least for the moment - made our way down to the ground floor, before I managed to follow the others I swept my eyes around the clothes surrounding us, wondering if perhaps I should grab some more things just to be safe seeing as there didn't seem too big of a possibility of anyone coming back without becoming a meal. With little more thought into it I opened my lone bag and began to stuff miscellaneous articles of clothing into it because you honestly never knew when you were going to need more things to wear in this Apocolypse we found ourselves in. A made a move to finally follow the others when something caught my eye, it was strange how when you were not Religious at all you would see something part of religion and just throw it into your bag. Which is what I did to a pendant I'd seen, it was strange but you would get over it.

By the time I was done with this, T-Dog had finally made it down beside me right when the last bits of glass were broken to the point of shattering, the two of us shared a look before we tore off after Morales, Jaqui and Andrea, our footsteps were slightly shaky with the thought of imminent danger. I hadn't even noticed that Merle wasn't one of the bodies with me and the others until we were throwing things into the truck.

I pounded on the tailgate for a moment in signal that we had to get our asses moving as the dead were closing in on us, Rick began to pull away before I was actually inside of the vehicle and for a moment I thought that I was going to be left behind and devoured while I screamed and pleaded for it to just end but then Morales gripped a rope just inside of the truck and reached out for my hand, I didn't even hesitate before I clutched it in a death grip and was pulled into the truck seconds before I biter would had grabbed hold of my leg and chomped down on it, ending my life. Thankfully that didn't turn out to be the case and the gate was pulled down cutting off all of the dead reaching out ot try and snatch one of us and rip and tear into until we were nothing more than a pile of bones.

"Oh my god, lets never do that again," I said with a worn out sigh passing from my chapped lips. Everyone nodded in affirmation to my words before glances were thrown around the compartment, not a word was said about Merle though it was implied that they were wondering where the man currently was. The thought that he had become food for the dead hung heavily in the air, but before anyone could question this T-Dog opened his mouth and gave us the news.

"I dropped the damned key," he said, his voice resigned and his eyes showing regret for something that was not even his fault, accidents happened every day and it just seemed that this was not an exception, Merle was gone and it was going to have to be accepted. Though, I could tell that he wouldn't really be all that missed - if at all for that matter - he wasn't a good man, that was much to be seen in the short amount of time I had spent with the man. My nose, top lip and my fist were still pounding from the smack I had dished out and the one that I had received for attempting to aid the man he had been beating to quite possible death before pulling his gun out and shoving it in his face.

If T had dropped the key on purpose I wouldn't have really blamed him for doing so, then again, it would have been quite the revenge for beating him up in the heat of the moment. I did get the feeling that it happened often, Merle being a douche and jumping on someone to deliver punishment to their face and body with swift kicks and hearty punches, I'd felt the power behind that mans arm and I had to say that it wasn't all that fun to be on the receiving end of such a thing. Don't get me wrong, I had been hit before, quite a bit actually but it was quite the punch - I cannot deny that it was, hell, my face as well as T-Dogs were proof of this.

Andrea looked around, her eyes no doubt searching for the were-a-bouts of Glenn, but not seeing him didn't register in my mind, I knew that he had gotten out alive, it just was a feeling that I head. But Andrea still posed the question that everyone else undoubtedly had swirling around somewhere in their minds, sans me and Rick of course, "Where's Glenn?"

In the far off distance, I could hear the distinct sounds of a car alarm going off, in face, it definitely sounded like one from a sports car. I could often times tell what kind of car was being driven by their sound, no two types of cars sounded the same to my ears, if you were to ask me for a specific car, I would be able to tell you after listening for a few moments and then would relay the answer back to you which would probably shock you into silence. It had happened quite a few times back before the dead began to rise and rip into the living thus turning them into the reanimated dead as well, many guys had fallen prey to this talent of mine. Lots of times it even got me a free drink, as long as I had bet the man of whether or not I could identify the make of the car and sometimes even the model but not always, there was always some error in everything, it was the way of the world.

"He's having the time of his life, I can assure you." I replied with a humorous laugh that earned me a few confused glances, even one from Rick for some reason that I couldn't particularly place - he probably didn't think I would know what Glenn was up to seeing as I wasn't with the two of them when they had planned this little bit of distraction. "Don't ask, you'll find out when we reach our destination. Speaking of, wake me when we arrive?" Before anyone could answer my question, I sort of snuggled against my side of the truck, making sure to avoid leaning on T-Dog as that would have been kind of awkward, I didn't know the guy all tht well so it would have been interesting to say the least and closed my eyes, almost immediately falling asleep thanks to the rocking of the vehicle as we sped away from Atlanta.

* * *

**Ta-da! As promised, here it is, hope that it was alright. As per usual, if I get 3 reviews before 730p I will post the next chapter (: (it is now 7p 8/11)**


End file.
